DigiMew Mew: Snow Fun
by April the Renamon
Summary: Music, love and feelings of betrayal. Read the first two!


DigiMew Mew: Snow Fun

Being precariously perched on a ten-foot hill in a toboggan with no seatbelts whatsoever was not Cody Hida's idea of fun. Reading a book, definitely. Unfortunately, it was his girlfriend's, Blueberry Momoko's. She had lost her whiskers, ears, costume and tail and had replaced her clothing with jeans, a jean jacket and a sky blue shirt and her ponytail with a braid. "Blueberry-kun, are you so sure about this?" questioned the green-eyed boy nervously. "Sure I'm sure," answered the girl brightly. Being dressed in dark blue made them visible in the snow, but Cody was still afraid because the others were way down there, at the bottom of the hill. "Blueberry, please don't- AGHHHH!" Cody screamed. Blueberry only laughed out loud, pushing off. Suddenly, the toboggan hit a large rock and both of them fell off. They tumbled in the snow for a minute, and then came to rest at the bottom of the hill. "Cody! Are you all right?" "Oh my gosh! Blueberry! Sis, sis, are you okay?" Both bolted up right in the snow. They sat there for a minute and then began laughing. Blueberry's head fell in Cody's chest. A couple of seconds later they both stopped their laughter abruptly and blushed. " I-I'm sorry," stuttered Blueberry, running back to the lodge that they were staying at. Blueberry continued to run, even when Cody cried desperately, "Blueberry!" He began to run after her, but stumbled and fell face first in the snow. He picked his head up and watched his golden-haired angel run away. 'Yeah, she is. She's my beautiful angel,' he thought.

Later, in their room, the Mew Mews discussed Blueberry running off so suddenly. "Why the heck did you do that?" Inquired Mint loudly. "I was embarrassed," muttered Blueberry, sipping her hot cocoa. "About what? Pudding wants to know!" Shouted the youngest Mew. Blueberry whispered something to the group. "He has WHAT!" Screamed Raspberry. "Muscles, yeah. Very slight ones, FYI," said Blueberry, blushing bright red behind her mug. "Let me get this straight. Cody Hida, the sweet, innocent teenage boy, has muscles," asked Honey. Blueberry nodded sheepishly. "Did I just say that a fourteen-year-old boy was innocent? What is wrong with me!" Honey interjected. "Man, I bet you can't wait until summer," said Ichigo, tossing her red hair over her left shoulder and ignoring her friend interjection. "Yeah. Wait. SHUT UP, ICHIGO!" Shouted Blueberry. "Aren't we going down to the karaoke bar?" Inquired Orange. "Oh, yeah. Let's get in to our costumes, get Mint's mom and go!" Cried Sakura.

Down in the bar, Cody scanned for the Mew Mews. Then, he heard Blueberry's voice. She was standing with a blonde boy about his age. "You like it, you want it," taunted the girl. 'It' must be her because the boy moved closer to her and he nodded. 'She deserves something better,' Cody thought. "Too bad because you can't have it," Blueberry said playfully. The boy stood there in shock as the girl walked away. "Burn, baby, burn," sang Sakura as she brought a Shirley Temple for her sister. Cody didn't get a good look at Blueberry until then. She was wearing a form-fitting red shirt, a white miniskirt, white stockings and red ballet slippers. She had let her hair down and it had little waves from the braid. She had, dare he think it, curves. He hit himself in the head and scolded himself, "Don't think about that!" "Hey, Cody! We're over here!" Called Blueberry. 'Wow, he looks so cool. You wouldn't believe he's timid and sweet,' she thought. The boy rushed over and, according to Blueberry, looking very handsome in his midnight blue dress pants, sky blue pinstripe shirt, midnight blue dinner jacket, and black dress shoes. "Wow, Cody. You look great," complimented Blueberry, blushing. When Cody got a better look at her, he noticed she was wearing a red bracelet and a bit of sea green eyeshadow, some blush, (though not human) and red lipstick. She had her nails painted scarlet and filed. "Merci, madamemoiselle," Cody said. (A/N That means, "Thank you, madam." In French.) 'Oh my gosh! He speaks French! I'm in heaven,' thought Blueberry. "May I return the compliment?" He asked as charmingly as he could. Blueberry blushed and her cat ears came up.

Then, a man stepped up to a microphone and said, "Okay, people, it's finally time for karaoke. Now to look for our singers." A spotlight swooped over the crowd to Cody and Blueberry. As Ken and TK pushed Cody toward the stage, he protested, "Guys, stop! I can't sing! Guys, no!"

_Cody: Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

He began to scurry off stage, but remembered the beautiful singing voice Blueberry had and returned to his spot.

_Blueberry: I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_Cody: Oh_

_Blueberry: To all the possibilities, oh_

_Both: I know_

_Blueberry: That something has changed_

_Both: Never felt this way_

_Blueberry: And right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the..._

_Chorus_

_Both: Start of something new_

_Blueberry: It feels so right_

_Both: To be here with you...oh _

_And now looking in your eyes _

_Blueberry: I feel in my heart_

_Cody: Feel in my heart_

_Both: The start of something new_

_Cody: Oh yeah._

Blueberry looked up in to Cody green eyes and grinned. She liked how if she raised her head a little and if he tilted his head downward just a bit, they could-. The next verse interrupted the thought. Cody threw off his dinner jacket and Raspberry caught it. The others cheered loudly.

_Cody: Now who'd of that thought that...um_

_Both: We'd both be here tonight, yeah_

_Blueberry: Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter_

_Cody: Brighter, brighter_

_Blueberry: Oh, with you by my side_

_Cody: By my side_

_Both: I know... that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_Blueberry: I know it's for real._

_Both: Start of something new_

_Blueberry: It feels so right _

_Both: To be here with you... oh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_Blueberry: I feel in my heart _

_Cody: Feel in my heart _

_Both: The start of something new_

_Bridge_

Cody leaned forward a bit to get closer to Blueberry.

_Cody: I never knew that it could happen _

_Until it happened to me_

_Oh, yeah_

_Both: I didn't know it before _

_Blueberry: But now it's easy to see, oh_

_Both: Start of something new_

_Blueberry: It feels so right _

_Both: To be here with you...oh_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_Blueberry: I feel in my heart_

_Cody: Feel in my heart_

_Both: The start of something new._

_Both: It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you...oh _

_And now...looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something_

_It feels so right_

_Cody: So right, oh_

_Blueberry: To be here with you, oh _

_Both: And now..._

_Blueberry: Looking in your eyes_

_Cody: Looking in your eyes_

_Blueberry: I feel in my heart_

_Cody: Feel in my heart_

_Blueberry: The start of something new_

_Cody: The start of something new_

_Blueberry: The start of something new_

Blueberry stumbled backward and nearly fell off the stage until Cody caught her. He dipped her low as he sang his last part.

_Cody: Something new_

At the end, when he pulled Blueberry up, she firmly kissed his lips. Then, she bestowed him with a necklace shaped like the Florida panther, her Mew gene. When they broke apart, she told him, "Here, this has some of my Mew genes in it. That means you get to be a Mew." "Then, during battle, call me Mew Blue," Cody responded. They both looked down and noticed that the necklace was intertwined around both their necks, chuckled and blushed. Cody unhooked the necklace from his neck, lifted it over Blueberry's head and rehooked it. As they both dropped down off the stage and Sakura handed her sister her Shirley Temple, the boy Blueberry was taunting before pulled her into his arms. "Hey, Blueberry. Still looking as hot as ever," he said. "Ugh, get away from me, Mitchell!" She shouted. "Aw, come on, Blueberry. I was your old buddy, remember?" Mitchell murmured. "Old buddy?" Cody asked incredulously. "The only physical contact I had with him was kicking him in the shin when he looked up my skirt in third grade," Blueberry replied fiercely, dumping her Shirley Temple on his head. Suddenly, a girl about Blueberry's age pulled off Cody to the side. "Hi, cutie. My name's Venus. I really liked your singing," said the girl. Then, she kissed him. When she pulled away, she asked, "Did you like that?" Cody accidentally let his head nod once while Blueberry was watching. She dashed off, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Blueberry-kun, wait!" He called, but he had lost her in the crowd.

Blueberry had settled herself on the steps of the bar out front, wiping away her tears. She began to sing her favorite blues song from Cats Don't Dance.

_I never believed that there was a rainbow_

_With a pot of gold at the end_

_I'm much to smart for fairytales like that_

_Yet here I am...again_

_I thought this time, " This time we're going to make it."_

_Why I thought so, I really don't know_

_Maybe something in eyes just told me so_

_Something in his eyes..._

Chorus

_Tell me lies, and I come running_

_I must have lost my mind_

_I could close my eyes and tell him_

_Just exactly what's coming _

_Life's going to turn just a little unkind_

_Seems like every one is way out on the sea_

_And I'm stuck here, on the shore_

_The sun always shining_

_But it's never for me_

_Why should I try anymore?_

_Tell me lies, tell me lies_

_I just keep right on coming_

_This time I've got to believe to believe in his dream_

_This time I've got_

_To believe_

_In his dream_

Blueberry shivered. She hadn't brought a jacket. She was _such_ an idiot. First she let Cody go and now she hadn't brought a jacket. "He probably hates me to my guts now," she murmured.

'Bet you're proud of me now dad. Losing love two weeks after getting together, as where you met mom in college and instantly fell in love, married and stayed that way until you were… shot,' thought Cody. But then he remembered an American song Matt sang once called, "She Will Be Loved". '_Life's not always sunshine and butterflies, it's compromise' _the song went. "But I love her no matter what," he whispered. "Nothing's going to stop me from getting to her!" He declared, racing around the crowd and outside to Blueberry.

Blueberry shivered again. Then, she felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. It was a dark blue jacket, Cody's jacket. "Here. This will keep you warm," his voice said. She turned around to see Cody sitting next to her. "Why did you kiss that Venus girl?" Blueberry inquired hurtfully. "She forced upon me, Blueberry-kun. Do you believe me?" Cody responded, putting his arm around her. Blueberry nodded, snuggling deep in to his chest, saying, " I believe you."

"Help!" cried Pudding. It was the next morning and Pudding was caught in branches in a 20-foot tree on the ten-foot hill. "Pudding, just leap down!" shouted Blueberry from the hill's bottom. "I can't!" Pudding screamed. "You've been up higher!" yelled Ichigo. Blueberry began to run up the hill, shouting, "Don't worry Pudding!" She leapt up in the tree and handed Pudding down to Zakuro. Then, the branch she was on cracked beneath her weight. "_Agghhhh!_" Blueberry screamed. Luckily, Cody was standing right there and caught her. "Nice catch," she said breathlessly. "Thanks," responded the boy. "Um, Cody. You can put me down now," Blueberry stuttered, blushing bright red. He put the girl on her feet. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She broke away, winked and ran off. Cody turned on his heel and shouted, "Woo!" Strange what love can do to you, right?

Fin


End file.
